


Walkabout

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Coping, Ficlet, Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Methos cope with One of Those Weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkabout

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Grading Hell Theatre prompt 'How does your character cope with one of those rage inducing weeks'.

When he has one of _those_ weeks (months, years), Methos goes for a walk. Paris to Katmandu. Seacouver to the Panama Canal (through the Grand Canyon, not around). Sometimes he cares if he gets killed along the way, and sometimes he doesn't. Any immortal foolish enough to challenge him will be very, very, very sorry, but still have their head (with certain exceptions) because he really doesn't need an idiot's quickening on top of the anger.

If, for some reason, he can't take off, he will flay hapless idiots with his words (and nearly everyone is an idiot when Methos is this kind of angry: Joe is an exception, Duncan most emphatically not) and embark on a long, fiddly, focus-on-extremely-obscure-details project like cataloging and re-indexing the extant examples of Scythian cuneiform tablets.

Original [found here.](http://cereta.livejournal.com/525688.html?thread=10153080#t10153080)


End file.
